Finding Christmas
by LysCat
Summary: Two former lovers are reunited after years apart. AH/AU/Elijah.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Finding Christmas  
Author: Alysia  
Summary: Two former lovers are reunited after years apart. AH/AU/Elijah.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters familiar to TVD or TO.  
Author's Note: Anything written in italics is meant to be a flashback. I have been working and re-working this since the end of May. I had thought about posting this sooner, but with Christmas only days away, I figured there was no better time to post this.

Chapter 1

"Elena, sweetheart, it's wonderful to see you," Klaus Mikaelson said, opening the door for her. He pulled her into his arms for a hug.

"I'm here too," a small, indignant voice said, announcing her presence.

Klaus smiled at the young girl. "Peyton, is that you? I almost didn't recognize you, you've grown so much since I saw you last." He kneeled down and opened his arms for a hug.

When the young girl pulled away from him, she shook her head. "You saw me last week, silly," she chided.

He laughed at her. "I'm glad you're here tonight. I believe, and I could be wrong, but I thought I saw a present for you under the tree."

Both adults chuckled when her eyes widened and she began shifting in her spot. "Really?"

"Hope is in the family room, why don't you join her?" He suggested.

With a hopeful expression on her youthful face, Peyton turned to her mother. "Can I, mommy?"

Elena smiled in encouragement. "I'm sure Hope's been waiting for you." When Peyton dashed into the house, Elena turned to Klaus. "I'm sorry for the change in plans, but Damon was called into work."

"It isn't an issue," he assured her. "Caroline already had her present wrapped. Even if she had been with her father tonight, you would have been bringing the present home anyway."

"Still, I am sorry for the short notice. I hope I didn't put your mother out." Every year Esther Mikaelson threw a Christmas party, it always fell a week before the actual day, but children weren't the usual guests.

"Are you kidding? My mother is already on me about making Hope a big sister, and she loves seeing Peyton." Esther Mikaelson doted on her granddaughter and had been eager for more grandchildren.

Elena shook her head. "I bet Caroline's eyes get big every time it's mentioned…" She'd introduced Caroline to Klaus at a charity event a year ago and the two had hit it off. Caroline hadn't been the first woman he'd dated since his divorce and he'd learned the hard way about introducing someone to his daughter. He and Caroline had officially been dating for several months before she was introduced to his daughter.

He chuckled. "Thankfully, my mother has a bit of tact, so far the only person she's mentioned it to is me." When he was younger, his parents had set him up with a daughter of a friend of theirs. It worked in the way that the two had been married after college. As both he and Hayley had been so focused on their careers, neither was in hurry to start a family. Hope had been a huge twist in their plans, but he hadn't regretted it. From the first moment that he looked into his daughter's eyes, he was a goner.

The sound of laughter filtered out from the house. "Klaus, is there a reason why you haven't invited me in yet?"

"I'm sorry, Elena," he apologized, his face taking on an expression of severity. "I wanted to call you earlier, but things were so hectic around here making sure the deliveries were on time and you've seen how my mother gets when it comes to one of her parties…"

She wasn't sure what she was going to hear, but she was sure she wasn't going to like it. "Klaus, what is it?"

"He's back."

And just like that, it was as if her world tilted on its axis. For so many years she'd dreamed of hearing those words, but in that moment, she almost felt sick to her stomach. "He's here?"

"He's inside," he nodded.

"Oh." Her heart began to pound. For years, she'd imagined what their reunion would be like. At first, she pictured roses and romance; he'd sweep her off her feet and apologize profusely for leaving her. And then she'd met Damon, and the thought of a reunion hadn't been so sweet. She wondered how he reacted upon learning about her daughter, that she'd so obviously moved on. "How is he? Is he…I mean, he didn't bring anyone…with him, did he?" What if he had? Would she be able to handle it? Mentally shaking her head, Elena supposed that she would have had no choice but to handle it. It didn't matter that she'd moved on or that she had a daughter, she still loved Elijah just as much as she had when she was in college.

He offered her a small smile. "No, he's single…as far as I know." At least he wasn't serious enough with anyone to bring home with him. "I know it isn't much, but I wanted to warn you before you came face to face with him." He escorted her in the house and took her jacket.

She cast a glance around the foyer. When a waiter approached with a tray of champagne flutes, she grabbed one and tossed the contents down in two easy gulps. "Where's Caroline?"

"She was in the family room with Hope when I left to answer the door…" He led her into the room and Elena's eyes immediately singled out her daughter. She was already huddled near the large and ornate Christmas tree with Hope, the two sifting through elegantly wrapped gifts. She watched the two girls whisper and giggle with one another. After her relationship with Elijah ended, she'd maintained a friendship with the rest of his family. Peyton and Hope, only born months apart, were thick as thieves.

"By the way, I don't think I commented on it, you look breathtaking tonight," Klaus said, having noticed her unease. "When the dancing starts, I will expect a dance with you."

She knew he was attempting to put her at ease and she offered him a grateful smile. "Thank you…as for the dancing, I'll see if I can fit you in. My dance card might be full," she joked.

"You never know…like I said, you look smashing tonight," he repeated.

Elena rolled her eyes at him. "You do realize that you have a girlfriend, right? You don't need to lay it on so thick…" Before she could continue on, she felt someone bump into her from behind.

"I am very sorry, I wasn't paying-"

Upon hearing the voice, Elena's eyes widened and she spun around. "Elijah?"

 _"_ _Elijah, are you okay? You've been distant from the moment you picked me up…and then the party." They hadn't really had a chance to talk. "You've been avoiding me all night," Elena Gilbert pointed out quietly. "What's wrong?" While he had never been an open book, she felt that she knew him well enough to know when something was bothering him._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, lovely," his apology was full of sincerity. "My mind has been elsewhere all night." Holding up his hand, he waited for her to accept it before pulling her onto the couch with him. "This wasn't how I envisioned your visit going."_

 _"_ _I'm here for the next week, you have plenty of time to make it up to me," she replied, smirking at him. Stretching her body out, she reached out to kiss him. When the arm around her back tightened and he raised his free hand up to cup her cheek, she lost herself in the sensation._

 _When oxygen became an issue, Elijah finally pulled his mouth away from hers, but not before placing one last kiss on her lips. "I love you," he breathed._

 _Growing confused by his actions, Elena forced a small smile onto her face. "I love you too. Elijah, what's wrong?"_

 _"_ _I've been promoted. The company is expanding and they've asked me to run the new office."_

 _She shook her head, not grasping the seriousness behind his words. "That's wonderful." Aside from the fact that his father ran the company, from his first day, Elijah did what he could to show the rest of the employees that he belonged there. Afraid of the stigma of nepotism, he worked more than most entry level employees and swiftly rose in the ranks. "And, of course they'd have you do it, you've worked your ass off."_

 _"_ _The new branch is in Paris."_

 _"_ _Paris…you're moving to Paris…" she wilted against him. "When?"_

 _"_ _They want me there the day after Christmas."_

 _She shook her head. "But that's only days away, how can they expect you to move to another country with so little noti-" She cut herself off. "You've known about this for a while, haven't you?"_

 _"_ _I didn't want to tell you over the phone," he excused weakly._

 _She pushed herself away from him. "So…you wait until two days before Christmas to tell me?"_

 _"_ _I understand you're upset-"_

 _"_ _Damn right I'm upset!" She bit out. "You should have told me sooner, Elijah. I had a right to know."_

 _He nodded along with her. "I know," he sighed. "I've thought about telling you dozens of times, but I…"_

 _"_ _There is nothing you can say that will excuse you not saying anything sooner. Elijah, this doesn't just affect you."_

 _"_ _I know," he replied. Reaching over, he grasped her hand. When she didn't pull it away, he began tracing a thumb against it. "I…it's what I've been working for my entire life. My father has been grooming me for this since I was twelve." He never thought the family business would go international, but he always knew that he would one day take over as CEO, this was just another stepping stone to get to that point. "I never thought that…you…took my breath away from the moment we met. I never thought that that the awkward freshman I met that day would come to mean so much to me."_

 _But she had. Elena had effortlessly become such an important part of his life in such a seemingly small amount of time. Looking back, he supposed it was inevitable that he fell for her the way he had. It was her first day of college and they'd run into one another, literally. She'd been so focused on getting her schedule and books that she'd barely spared him a glance. It was the first time that a girl had so carelessly dismissed him. And then it seemed as if fate threw them together multiple times after that. After their fourth run-in, he'd taken the hint and started chatting with her. It had only been platonic…at first. By the time they'd gone on their first date, he was days away from graduating. As their relationship began to grow, he'd entered the work force. It wasn't ideal, being five hours away from one another, but they'd done what they could to make it work. And it had, for the last three years._

 _She felt completely torn. A part of her wanted to scream at him for keeping such a secret from her while another part of her wanted to beg him to stay in the states. "I don't know what to say," she confessed after a moment of contemplation. She knew that nothing would get accomplished by yelling at him, and she didn't want to spend the rest of their time together fighting. And as much as she wanted to ask him to consider staying, she knew she wouldn't. She knew he loved her, but she also knew that he loved his family and would do anything to please his father. If Mr. Mikaelson wanted him to run the new branch, Elijah would do it. "So this is it, isn't it? These last few days and then…nothing?"_

 _"_ _It's been difficult enough being five hours away from you, but me living in another country?"_

 _"_ _I…I could wait for you…" She could, couldn't she? They spent enough time apart as it was. "Graduation is only six months away, we can make it work until then, and…I don't know, maybe I can-"_

 _He shook his head. "I'm not going to ask you to drop everything and move to another country to be with me."_

 _"_ _You wouldn't be asking," she replied quietly. While she knew that she was still young, when she'd looked at her future, she had started to envision it with Elijah by her side._

 _"_ _No, Elena. I don't want you to give up your entire life to…you deserve more. You deserve someone that can put you first, and right now…I can't," he confessed softly. "I can't be that person for you."_

 _She wanted to point out that he could be that person, but wisely, she kept her mouth shut. "You really have the worst timing ever," she said, forcing her gaze to the glowing Christmas tree across the room. Tears blurred her vision and she began to wonder how many Christmas' to come would be tainted by this moment. "I can't believe that this is it."_

Christmas had never been the same for her after that. For the first few months, she'd mourned the end of their relationship. And when she finally returned to the land of the living, Christmas had become her least favorite holiday. It took years before she could enjoy it and even then, the man before her could sneak into her thoughts and rob whatever happiness she experienced that holiday.

"Elena…" His words almost sounded like a prayer. "What are you doing here?" He knew it was awful of him, but in the ten years he'd been away, he never asked about her. It was too painful.

"Oh, I-"

"Mommy!" Her excited daughter broke into their conversation. "Look at how large this is! And Hope asked if I could stay the night. Can I?"

She had long since given up on Elijah returning, but that didn't mean she'd stopped thinking about him altogether. Occasionally, the stray thought would rise and she wondered how she would mention her daughter to him and his reaction. Biting her lip, Elena supposed this was as good a way as ever. "I don't know, Peyton. The only reason you were with me tonight was because daddy had to work," she reminded her daughter softly. "What if he wants to see you tomorrow?"

Peyton pouted. "Please, mommy."

"I'll call your father," Elena said.

Her daughter nodded. "Okay." Her attention moved to the man standing with her mother and Hope's daddy. He was staring at her mommy and with a weird expression on his face. "Who are you?"

"Peyton Elizabeth Gilbert!" Elena chided. "Don't be rude." Pulling Peyton in front of her, she settled a hand on each of her shoulders. "Peyton, this is an old friend of mommy's. Elijah, this is my daughter."

Elijah stared at the young girl, unable to form a sentence. He'd assumed that that Elena would move on and have a family. He'd been crazy about her, and if things hadn't worked out the way they had, he could have envisioned marrying her. However, assuming and seeing were two different things and he was left momentarily breathless. Other than the difference in the color of their hair, Peyton looked just like her mother and again, he felt an invisible fist clench around his heart. He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt his brother give him a nudge. "Hello there…"

Peyton offered him a small smile before turning back to her mother. "Can you call daddy now?"

"Relax, Peyton. Even if he says 'no,' we'll be here for a while yet."

Her shoulders drooped as she nodded at her mother. "Okay," she said softly, turning back towards Hope and Caroline.

Klaus nervously looked from Elena to Elijah and then back again. He cleared his throat. "What was that?" He called out. "I'll be right there, Caroline! Excuse me."

Elena narrowed her gaze on him, knowing full well her friend hadn't called for him. "Coward," she hissed as he stepped past her.

"You have a daughter," the words almost came out a whisper. His eyes immediately sought out the ring finger of her left hand. It was bare and there was no hint that anything had ever rested on it.

Elena smiled, her gaze falling on Peyton. "She's the light of my life," she replied before turning back to him. "I…you seemed so shocked."

He felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "Yes, I'm afraid to admit that whenever I spoke to my family I never made a point in asking about you," he whispered.

She shook her head, a rueful smile making a way on her lips. "Of course. You had no problem leaving me behind, I don't know why I assumed you'd care to ask about me…" She chided in a quiet voice. After all that time. The months she spent crying over him and their failed relationship and he so easily dismissed her! Gah! Why did she have to be such a bleeding heart?! "If you'll excuse me," she hissed as quietly as she could.

Sensing that she'd taken his words the wrong way, he instantly grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. "I didn't…it was too painful to hear about you. I'm sorry that my words were interpreted otherwise." She made no move to leave his presence, but she still wouldn't meet his gaze. "She's beautiful, Elena."

She nodded slowly before turning back to him. "I'm…I overreacted. I…" she expelled a deep breath. "I wasn't anticipating seeing you tonight," Elena admitted.

"I understand," he'd felt the same way upon seeing her. "So, I know you mentioned Peyton's father…your husband or boyfriend?" He asked, his voice taking on a particular tone.

She narrowed her gaze on him. "You know I'm not married, I saw you search my ring finger," she said flatly.

He chuckled. "That is a quality I've always admired in you," Elijah admitted. She'd never been afraid to call him out on his bullshit.

Elena could do nothing other than shrug. "Things between her father and I didn't work out. It's not an ideal situation, but we make it work." Growing up, she'd always assumed that she would one day have a family, but it was always under the assumption that she'd be married first. Although she supposed it could have been worse. She and Damon could have married and then gone through a divorce. She cleared her throat, clearing her thoughts. "So…you're back…just visiting?"

"For the time being," he admitted. "However, I'm making arrangements to move back." He'd opened the branch and managed to make it just as successful as it was in the states. His father no longer needed him in France babysitting it. It was time to return. "I return after the New Year to pack up my things and officially turn the company over and I'll be back."

"Esther must be thrilled," she noted as the pair fell into an uncomfortable silence. "I...this is really awkward, isn't it?"

He chuckled. "A bit, yes," he admitted, but feeling more at ease because he knew he wasn't the only one feeling the tension.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters familiar to TVD or TO.

Chapter 2

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Elena said against Elijah's lips as she fumbled with the key to her apartment. Luckily, she'd had the foresight to make sure to clean earlier that day. She hadn't anticipated inviting anyone over, but as the party came to an end, Elena found herself unenthusiastic to leave Elijah's side. Aside from the times they spared on the dance floor, neither was eager to leave the other's side. And she certainly hadn't been eager to leave him. Damon didn't mind Peyton staying the night with her friend so Elena had invited Elijah back to her place.

Upon hearing her words, Elijah tore his mouth from hers. "Elena, when I saw you again tonight, I didn't have this in mind. If you're feeling uncomfortable about this, we can just talk," he offered. He wasn't in a rush for anything. He had Elena back in his life and he would gladly spend the rest of his making up for his decision to leave her behind. And while he knew there was also Peyton to consider, he would do his best to win her over as well. Elena had made sure he was aware of her single status and he wasn't going to waste a moment in picking up where they left off. However, he wasn't going to push her for anything either. He was in for the long haul.

Turning around, her hand moved to the lock as she slipped the key inside. "I'm not uncomfortable," she replied softly, opening the door and flicking the light on before opening the door to him. "It's just…nerves."

"We don't have to do anything that makes you nervous," Elijah extended. "I'm here for as long as you want me."

"We've waited long enough, haven't we? I want you, Elijah," she admitted, not at all embarrassed. "It's just…things have changed. We've both matured and been with other people." Elena paused to consider her next words. "My body isn't the same as it once was. As you can tell, my body has filled out. I have stretch marks and it just…" She wasn't one to feel insecure about her body, but looking at the man in front of her, she couldn't help but feel like a frumpy has been. "I know that you were with other women, women who were elegant and probably beautiful enough to grace a flat screen television and I'm…not."

He raised a hand and cupped one of her cheeks, his heart melting when she leaned into it. "There's never been a comparison," Elijah denied. Yes, there'd been other women, but no one held a candle to the woman that was currently in his arms. "And we don't have to do anything, Elena," he reminded her.

"But I want to," she argued. She didn't care how her words made her sound, Elijah knew her, he knew she wasn't the type of girl for casual sex. She never had been. Boldly, she brought a hand down to see if their kiss had any effect on him and she felt a slight bulge in his pants. "And I'm going out on a limb to guess that you do as well."

"But not at the expense of rushing you," he replied in all seriousness. Framing her face in his hands, he forced her to meet his gaze. "I'm home for good, I'm not going anywhere. The truth is, Elena, as much as I want you, I don't was to rush this." He had much to make up for, and once her hormones were under control, she'd remember that as well.

Closing her eyes, she leaned her forehead against his shoulder and calming breaths. "You're right." She couldn't believe she'd lost her head in such a way. She didn't understand how she could do such a thing. From the moment that Peyton came into her life, her daughter had been her first concern. Everything she did was for Peyton, every decision she made was with her daughter in mind. But being around Elijah again made her forget herself. She didn't have the luxury of being selfish, she couldn't.

His arms enveloped her smaller form and he pulled her against his body. Closing his eyes, he breathed in her scent. Just as it was a decade ago, it was soothing and serene.

"Should I put on some coffee?" She asked, pulling away from him.

"I'd like that," he smiled. He continued to stand as she left to put on a pot of decaf. His gaze wandered around the room, focusing on the pictures that decorated it. Elena had designated an entire wall just to Peyton and as he moved to look at it, he could make out the progression of her young life. Lost in his silent musings, he didn't hear Elena come up behind him until he heard her clear her voice.

"You have no idea how difficult it was choosing which pictures to hang."

"She really is beautiful," he complimented softly.

Her gaze traveled to the various pictures that lined her walls and she smiled. "Well, you know what I've been up to, tell me about you." She moved towards the couch and he followed her. "Living in Paris must have been amazing," Elena added as she sat down.

"It was…in the beginning." Not that he'd had time to really enjoy it. Between the hours at work and his desire to keep busy, he hadn't truly enjoyed it. Soon enough, it was no more impressive than life in a big city, even if he was in another continent.

The pair stayed up into the early morning hours catching up on one another's lives.

* * *

"Peyton, do you remember mommy's friend, Elijah?" Elena asked one afternoon over lunch. They were due to meet Caroline and Hope, but they'd been out shopping and got to the restaurant a little earlier than the arranged meeting.

Her daughter nodded her head.

"He used to be a good friend of mine and I…what would you think if I started spending more time with him?" She asked cautiously, watching closely for any reactions. As the days swept closer to Christmas, Elena found herself spending more time with Elijah. They hadn't shared anymore kisses since that first night. She'd apologized for losing her head and Elijah had easily excused it. Since then, they'd met on various occasions, but aside from lingering looks and savoring moments when their hands accidentally touched, things were kept mostly platonic. The feelings that she had for him had been rekindled, but she remained mostly cautious. Given his response to her that first night, she knew that he was just as interested in her, but allowing her to set the pace.

Peyton met her mother's gaze head on. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Obviously, while nothing had been labeled between them, Elena suspected that could very well end up being the case. Instead of giving Peyton an answer, she responded with a question with one of her own. "Would it bother you if he was?" She also needed to have a conversation with Damon. Part of the reason why their relationship was so amiable was because they never kept the other out of the loop. When it came to relationships, no one new was introduced to Peyton without letting the other parent know.

Peyton shrugged. "I don't know," she answered quietly. She'd never really seen her mom with anyone that wasn't her dad or one of her uncles. She tilted her head. "Hope really likes Caroline. Will he be like her?"

"Peyton, you're my first concern, and Elijah knows that. No, we aren't like Uncle Klaus and Auntie Caroline, but would it bother you if eventually it turned into something like that?"

Peyton shrugged her shoulders. "Is he nice? Does he like children?"

"He's very nice and yes, he does."

"And you like him?" Peyton questioned her mother.

"I do, very much," she admitted.

"Peyton!" Hope exclaimed, walking from the front of the restaurant. Behind her, Caroline followed behind her, shushing her.

Elena watched as her daughter's eyes lit up as the two girls began speaking in whispers. So much for the serious conversation… It hadn't gone exactly how she hoped, but at least Elena had broached the subject. It would be easier to go back to it at a later point.

The four wasted no time in ordering their drinks and food and as soon as the waitress was gone, the girls settled back into their whispered conversation as the adults fell into one of their own.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet me," Caroline started.

"You're lucky I did," Elena hissed so as not draw attention from Peyton and Hope. "I can't believe you didn't warn me before I showed up to that party."

"Be honest, Elena. If I had, you would have found an excuse not to come." She watched as her friend opened her mouth to say something. "And don't bother arguing, you know I'm right."

Any protests she had died on her lips. Caroline was right. She would have found a way to excuse herself from the party, or at the very least come for a short time and do whatever she could to avoid the possibility of running into him.

"How are things going with you two anyway. I know he went home with you that night. I was expecting to hear from you the next day."

"If you were that curious, why didn't you call me?" Elena asked, hoping to take the focus off her.

"Klaus told me not to bother you."

"And you listened?" Elena asked, surprised that she'd gone along with Klaus' wishes.

"I have my moments," the blonde waved away. "So? Anything untoward happen?"

"There may have been a heated make-out session, but nothing since then. He's been a perfect gentleman. I didn't call you because there was nothing to tell." So that may have been a little white lie. She hadn't wanted to talk about it in the chance of jinxing herself.

"Well, why not?" Caroline demanded.

Elena silenced her friend with one look. She looked towards Peyton and Caroline followed her gaze, understanding dawning within her eyes. "We've had dinner on the nights that Peyton's been with Damon and we've talked and texted, but nothing more has happened," Elena downplayed. Running a hand through her hair, she shook her head. "When I'm with him, I feel like I did in college, it's weird and almost…reminiscent. And then I realize that I'm not."

"What does that mean?" Caroline asked frowning.

"It means that I'm not the same as I was then. I'm...I have stretch marks and my body is different than what it once was and what he's used to. What if he doesn't like it?"

"Elena, that's crazy! If only you could have seen how he looked at you the night of the party. He was just as interested. And as for the rest, I'm sure he knows what to expect."

"I know, I tell myself that, but then I think about that night and the fact that he was the one to put the break on that night. What if he doesn't want me and whatever it is that we're doing is just some way for him to alleviate his guilt?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Now you're just over thinking and making things up. You know that Elijah wouldn't spend time with you if he didn't want to. And I have it on good authority that he feels just as susceptible as you."

Elena frowned. "Huh? Over what?" He always seemed so calm and self-assured. She never would have guessed.

"You have lived this whole other life without him. He knew it was a possibility, but seeing with his eyes…he's worried that he'll never be able to make up for what he did by leaving you behind. He knows that Peyton is the most important person in your life and he's terrified that he won't get her approval," Caroline revealed. "I know that he had various relationships while he was in Paris, but nothing of consequence. You and Damon, while a whirlwind romance, managed to have something much more lasting than anything he's had since you. He doesn't know how to proceed. Just remember, Elena. You aren't the only vulnerable one in this situation," she cautioned her best friend.

* * *

"Thank you for coming over tonight," Elena said closing the front door behind her.

"You don't need to thank me," Elijah replied.

"You didn't have plans, did you? I know I called last minute-" It was Christmas Eve. Peyton was already tucked in bed, sound asleep, eagerly awaiting Santa's visit.

"I wanted to see you. I know that tomorrow is all about Peyton. I'm glad that you invited me over." He hadn't expected to see her until after the holiday passed. "What are your Christmas Eves like?"

"Well, we do dinner, either here or at someone's house. It changes every year. And then we get home and I remind her to brush her teeth and try and calm her down because she's always so stoked about the next morning." It usually involved a threat that since the presents hadn't been delivered it wasn't too late for her to call Santa and tell him to skip the house. "And once she's finally calmed, we put out milk and cookies. She holds a ruler up to the glass so she can remember where it's filled to." Her gaze moved to the clock on the wall. "It's still a little early to pull out her presents, I tend to do that right before bed."

"Sounds like a very strict guideline."

She giggled. "It really is. And Christmas morning she wakes up extra early, but she's not allowed to open any presents until Damon and my parents get here around eight. Luckily, by the time everyone's arrived, she's divided the presents into piles so it makes the process go by quicker."

"It sounds like fun," he chuckled. He was a few years older than the rest of his siblings, as such, he could vaguely remember how excited Rebekah and Kol had been to open their presents. However, since then, he hadn't celebrated Christmas morning with children. It was an experience he was looking forward to as he was home again.

"It really is. I'm sure you'll be in for a special time tomorrow morning with Hope." She moved to the Christmas tree and plucked a small box from underneath it before turning to the couch. "I really am glad that you came over tonight, Elijah." As nice as it was to reconnect with him the last few days, there were a few things that they needed to discuss before they went any further. Since the excitement of his return had ebbed a bit, she had a clearer head and they really needed to talk about things. "I hope you don't mind the serious turn that this conversation is about to take, but I need to make sure that we're on the same page," Elena began, still holding onto the present.

"I couldn't agree more," he agreed. He watched his companion focus on the present in her hand, as if Elena was mulling over her words in her head.

"I don't quite know where to begin," she admitted. "Since we saw each other that first night I've played this conversation over in my head so many times, perfecting it; and now that I'm sitting next to you, it's all a blank." She licked her lips before sputtering out her next words. "When you left me, I really was heartbroken. The days that passed felt endless and I was lost in this sea of remorse and mourning." Her goal wasn't to hurt him, but simply to explain to him how she felt. "I can't tell you how many times I envisioned a reunion with you, it even haunted my dreams. And then the anger settled in before turning to numbness. I purposely avoided thinking about you in any capacity and threw myself into my lessons, looking for anything to keep me busy. And because I didn't deal with you, it took me years to get over you and your actions." When it looked like he was about to say something, she held a hand up as if to silence him. "I'm not looking for another apology, but I need to tell you what your decision did to me. I tried to move on before I should have, before I was emotionally available."

He embraced a false sense of calm while listening to her explain herself, but it was more for show than anything. Inside, he was mess of emotions. However, he owed it to Elena to let her speak her peace. He wanted her back, and he knew that she was in a similar place, but they would never be able to last if they weren't true to themselves or one another.

Unable to stand looking at him during this next part, her gaze once again fell the object in her hands. "Damon wasn't the first man that I had been with after you, but when I met him, I fooled myself into thinking I was ready. I love Peyton, and I wouldn't trade her for anything, but it is hardly an ideal situation. Damon and I had only been dating four months when I found out I was pregnant. He did the honorable thing and offered to marry me, but I couldn't do it. And when I turned him down, he let out a big sigh of relief." Thinking back on it, she could remember the moment with twinge of humor.

Elijah felt a stirring of jealousy in his gut, logically, he knew that he had no right to, but it was there all the same.

"And though we decided against marriage, we really tried to make things work. We moved in together a month before I gave birth and lived together until Peyton was three. By then, any romance we shared had fizzled and we became more like housemates, but there was still this awkwardness that nearly suffocated us. I moved out and we have tried to work around one another's schedules when it comes to Peyton. And since I've been living on my own, I've had a few dates with various people, but none of them have warranted a second date. And I was okay with that, or…I thought I was." Peyton was still young, and Elena didn't mind sacrificing the dating scene when it came to her. "And then you came back," she whispered, gazing into his eyes. "And being with you again, I felt like the same girl I was back then…but I'm not."

He nodded his head. "I understand that, Elena."

"I know you do, and I'm not suggesting otherwise," she clarified. "Despite not working out in a romantic capacity, Damon and I have managed to maintain a strong partnership when it comes to raising Peyton. We are a united front on everything, and part of that is an agreement about introducing Peyton to any possible romantic interests." She found herself in unknown territory, she'd never brought anyone into Peyton's life before. "I wanted to let you know that I spoke to Damon…about you. I mean he knew about you before, but I told him that we've reconnected. Elijah, I need you to understand that this is a new experience for me. There hasn't been anyone worth mentioning before and it's you, you know? But we also have a past. And as nice as it is to be reminded of what was, I'm not that person anymore, I can't be. Peyton will always be my first concern, she's always going to be there…and by extension, so will Damon. I…if this goes anywhere, I need to know that you're aware of that."

He took a moment to sift through his words. "Elena, I need you to understand that I don't take this lightly. The fact that you're willing to give me another chance after I hurt you so cruelly speaks to the kind of person that you are. I know that this is more than just a fling, and I want you to know that I feel the same way. I'm also aware of the fact that Peyton is your first concern. As for her father…" he sighed. "This is a foreign situation for me as well." He hadn't considered how Damon would figure into things, only that he'd be there in some capacity. "I suppose that we'll both have to learn as we go." He wasn't sure how she would take his words, but he must have said something right because she beamed at him.

"In that case, when things settle down and you're back for good, how would you like to spend some more time around here and get to know my daughter?"

"I would like that very much."

Elena cleared her throat once again. "I have something for you," she extended her hand.

"Elena, I…" A small frown marred his face. "I thought we weren't exchanging presents?"

Grabbing at his wrist, she stopped him from saying anything more. "It's something that I've had for quite a while," she excused. "I had another gift for you that Christmas," she didn't need to clarify which year that was. "After your news, I didn't think you would appreciate it, but I think I've held onto it long enough," Elena said softly pulling away from him.

He quickly unwrapped the present, pausing when he saw the decorative box. When he pulled off the top, he found an ornate, silver pocket watch. Lifting it from the box, he watched as it turned in his hand and took notice of an inscription on the back.

 **Loving you every hour of the day-Elena**

"I hope I'm not being too forward," Elena said, unable to decipher his mood.

He set it back in the box and placed it next to him on the couch before reaching for her. Framing her face in his hands, he kissed her. "It's perfect," he reassured her. "I love you, back. I love you so much, Elena." Emotion swelled in his chest. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart, so sorry," his voice broke.

"I love you too," she whispered as she climbed over him and settled herself on his lap. They continued to trade long kisses. Both were feeling the affects of it, but neither of them were in a hurry to rush into anything more. She wasn't sure how much time passed, but she was perfectly content to remain ensconced in his arms, kissing every few minutes or so.

He caressed her cheek, reveling in the fact that she was once again in his arms. It was different than the first time he'd visited her home. Everything had been rushed, as though both were scared they'd lose the moment. But tonight? He felt no desire to rush anything. Elena deserved better than that. And he swore to himself that he would do everything in his power to make everything up to her and that, if Elena allowed him to, he'd spend the rest of his life loving her the way he should have in the beginning.

"What?" Elena asked, meeting his gaze, wondering why he was looking at her in such a way. The look behind his eyes left her feeling breathless and her stomach clenched.

He shook his head. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

Before she could say anything else, the clock on the wall chimed, telling them the time. Elena closed her eyes, slight disappointment flaring within her. "It's getting late," she said softly. Peyton would be up before she knew it and she still needed to get things in order before at least attempting to get some sleep.

He nodded, helping her off of his lap. "Did you need help with anything before I go?"

She shook her head. "No, everything is prepped, it's just a matter of putting the presents under the tree. If you want to take a cookie or two for the road?" As she walked him to the door, she stopped at the plate of goodies that Peyton left out and held it out to him.

Immediately popping one in his mouth, he grabbed two more for his trip home and opened the door. Leaning towards her, he placed a kiss on her lips. "Call me tomorrow if you can?"

She nodded.

"Merry Christmas, Elena," he breathed, kissing her once more before leaving.

Closing and locking the door behind him, Elena leaned against it. "It just may be," she admitted to herself. For the first in a long time, she found herself looking forward to the following day.

* * *

Author's Note: I plan on uploading one more chapter after this. I'm sorry that the story isn't longer, but I'm afraid that if I go for a longer story I won't have it finished in time.


End file.
